Nothing Heals Me Like You Do
by etmuse
Summary: Kurt knows exactly what Blaine needs.  Contains very mild, cuddly, sweet D/s. Ish.


Kurt has barely dropped his bag on his desk and collapsed onto his narrow dorm-room bed when his phone rings in his pocket. A smile grows on his face when he digs it out and sees his boyfriend's name lit up on the screen; he hadn't been expecting to speak to him for a few hours yet.

"Hey, you," he murmurs, settling back against his pillows as he answers the call.

"_Kurt. I…"_ Blaine's voice drifts off but those two words – or rather everything he can hear in the voice speaking them – has already told him everything he needs to know about why Blaine's calling right at this moment. Or at least what Blaine needs from him.

Sitting up a little straighter against the headboard, he closes his eyes for just a second and gathers his thoughts, slips into the right headspace.

"Blaine," he says, quietly but firmly, "I want you to take three deep breaths, then find somewhere nice and quiet to sit."

He can hear the wobble in Blaine's breathing begin to even out a little as he takes the commanded deep breaths; it takes much less to soothe Blaine these days than it did when they first started this, over a year ago now. Kurt can never tell if it's that Blaine needs it less or that he's just better at it now, better at knowing what works, finding the right instructions to give.

Sometimes he still feels – still _worries_ - that all he's really doing is delaying the point where Blaine inevitably ends up in therapy, but it makes Blaine feel better, so he can't stop.

It had started, as Kurt suspects so many of these things do, in bed. A hushed request, barely a month after their first time, for Kurt to _please_ tell him _exactly_ what he wanted. A confession that he _needed_ Kurt to tell him what to do, needed for this to be perfect for Kurt. Needed to _be_ perfect for Kurt, in this way.

Back then, Kurt had been less worried about what the request said about Blaine's psyche and more worried that he just wouldn't be able to _do_ it, or that Blaine would end up sacrificing his own pleasure for Kurt's. It had taken a while for him to overcome his difficulty with actually saying aloud all the explicit things he wanted to do or have done to him, but Blaine's enjoyment of the process had become evident pretty quickly.

It wasn't every time, but when they did… Kurt had never seen Blaine so relaxed and content.

Kurt still doesn't know quite what triggered the first time they did this outside of the bedroom. All he knows is that Blaine had shown up on the doorstep, looking drawn and begging Kurt for something – something Kurt hadn't initially been able to work out. He hadn't been expecting it, and Blaine hadn't really been in a particularly coherent state to explain.

He'll never forget the relief on Blaine's face when he'd finally figured it out.

After that, it had become… not a regular occurrence, by any means. But if Blaine had a bad day, especially if that involved his parents somehow, he would invariably show up at the Hummel house, gratefully ceding all control to Kurt. Even if that simply meant Kurt demanding that he come sit in Kurt's room and do his homework.

He's still mastering the art of doing this over the phone. They hadn't been sure how to deal with any of it this year at all, but they're figuring it out, they're making it work. And it won't be for much longer, anyway. A couple more months then it will be summer; Kurt will have long months back in Lima, and then, then… then they need never be separated again.

"_Okay, I'm in my room,"_ Blaine says shakily, drawing Kurt out of the meditative musing he'd fallen into while waiting for Blaine to settle.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" This is the one thing Kurt has never been able to make into a command; sometimes discussing it right at the start helps Blaine calm down, sometimes it sets him even more on edge, and even in person Kurt can't always tell which it will be. So this, this is never anything more than a request, a question.

"_Not yet."_ There's a pause. _"I can't… Kurt, please."_

"Okay," Kurt soothes. "I've got you." He runs through a list of possibilities in his mind. "Do you have any homework that needs doing before tomorrow?" It's not his ideal suggestion, but he knows Blaine will only feel worse if he does and leaves it undone.

"_Just a couple chapters to read for English Lit_," Blaine responds quietly. _"Finished the rest in study hall fifth period."_

"Good." Kurt smiles, wishing Blaine could see him. "I know how hard it is to actually get work done in that study hall with all the insanity and chaos usually going on, so well done you."

He knows that in theory there's supposed to be a teacher there the whole period, but it's not something he experienced even once his whole time there. No one would have noticed if there'd been a riot – and sometimes he thinks it wasn't far off. Blaine is the only person he's known that has ever managed to actually accomplish something in that class. "I'm so proud of you, you know that?"

Blaine sighs. _"I know._"

The particular tone of Blaine's voice leads Kurt to a suspicion about the reason behind Blaine's call, but he ignores it for now, it's not important. Once Blaine feels better, then they can get back to the reasons.

And he thinks he has just the ticket.

"Okay, so since you don't have any homework that particularly needs doing, we're going to watch a movie," he tells Blaine, already getting up and flicking through his DVD shelf.

He can hear Blaine shuffling on the other end of the phone to do the same. _"Which one?"_

The case he pulls out is battered, the edges worn by years and years of being taken on and off shelves. It has been one of his own comfort movies for as long as he can remember – he'd discovered fairly early on in their friendship that this was something Blaine shared. He doesn't even know quite how many times they've watched it together since they met, but it has yet to fail at bringing a smile to both of their faces. "Aladdin."

He opens the case and pops the DVD out. "And just so you know, you're taking Aladdin's part. I'm taking Jasmine and the Genie."

* * *

><p>By the time they're singing along quietly to the Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle version of 'A Whole New World' over the credits, Blaine sounds completely relaxed. <em>"How do you always know what I need?<em>" he murmurs as the music switches to instrumentals.

Kurt thumbs the 'stop' button on his DVD remote and drops his head back against his pillows. "I love you," he says simply. "It gives me super powers."

"_You'd look good in tights and a cape,"_ Blaine replies, just enough leer in his voice to tell Kurt that he's imagining that particular outfit right this second. Kurt shudders at the thought of all that lycra, and absolutely does _not_ make a mental note to look for fabrics before the next time Blaine visits for a weekend.

"I'm just glad I could make you feel better," he breaths.

"_You always do,"_ Blaine says back, his tone intense, and Kurt wishes _so much_ in this moment that the miles separating them were gone already. He just wants to gather Blaine into his arms and hold him safe where the world can't hurt him.

"Are you ready to talk about it, yet?" he asks, instead.

Blaine sighs deeply. _"Just… my dad. Again. He's determined that I'm somehow throwing my life away if I major in music and education instead of business, or pre-law, and I don't know why I keep having this same argument with him, I just…"_

There's a long pause, but Kurt stays quiet, knowing it will be best if he lets Blaine get everything out before he says anything.

"_I know he'll come around eventually,"_ Blaine continues after a minute. _"He always does – he's not complaining about New York any more, and you know he's even supportive of us living together, now. I… it's just, why can't he just be happy with what I want to do without fighting me on it every time? It's not like I'm planning on dropping out of school and joining the circus."_

_Not any more, anyway_, Kurt adds to himself, remembering a night months ago where Blaine had confessed to making that very declaration at ten years old – rucksack packed and ready to go - just after the circus had come through town.

"Your dad loves you, you know that," he points out, quietly.

"_I do know that,"_ Blaine says. _"I do. He has a funny way of showing it sometimes, but I know he cares._"

"And you're right, he'll come around," Kurt continues, confidently. Whatever faults Blaine's dad has, he gets there in the end, even if sometimes it apparently takes years. "And one day you'll be a fantastic teacher, and all the kids will love you, and neither of you will even remember you ever argued about it."

Blaine hums a little into the phone. _"I love you, so much,"_ he says fiercely.

Kurt can't help the smile that spreads across his face – even now, it's a reflex whenever Blaine says those words. "I love you too." He glances over at his clock, noting that it's later than he thought. "And as much as I don't want to, I should probably let you go. It's getting late, and I know you still have that reading to do."

Blaine lets out a noise that he would probably deny to the death is a whine. _"Five more minutes?"_

Kurt sighs happily and closes his eyes. "Five more minutes."

He can never refuse Blaine anything.


End file.
